Burger Khan
Burger Khan is the second biggest fast-food restaurant in Antarctica, behind McDoodles, which specializes in burgers. It was created to make fun of Penghis Khan (by his own servants, hahaha). It is also known to be the scariest fast-food restaurant, even scaring Mabel. History This little project that was brought all the way up to what now is Burger Khan, It was founded by Penghis Khan's servants, though it was to spite him, not honor him. It has chains spread around the USA and became one of the most popular fast food resturaunt franchise in the USA. The logo came to be when a Jerk drew a cheesy grin on the sign. Penghis Khan's servants approved, and the rather frightening image stuck. Products Shakin' Double Cheeseburger Big Khan Sandwich BK Big Crisp BK Housestyle Griller BK Pokehouse Cheddar Griller BK Veji Burger BK 1/4 Kilogram Burger Lickin' Tenders Popper Popper Jr. Khan Supreme Blardin Salad Chicken Trajan Salad Fries Apple Fries Onion Rings Croisannt'wish Cini-tiny Eggwish Hach Browns Hershee Sunday Pie Hot Fudge Brownie Athority Motto * The new motto is Where taste is Khan. * The old motto of Burger Khan is You Know You Want It. * The motto was originally You Know You Want It...or else, but that soon became a popular phrase of intimidation. and Explorer at a Burger Khan outlet.]] Trivia * The Burger Khan guy never stops smiling ... weird. * Sam Rudi use to work there making O- Berry Burgers and always burns his mouth when he eats them. * Penghis Khan loves this restaurant, and has ordered his servants to destroy people who hate Burger Khan,Including Pengolia. (although that plot never did take off). * No one, not even Penghis Khan, knows who actually founded the franchise. It is probably said to have been by the SAPSK. * Even thoughDirector Benny wants the restaurant torn down, there are still a few of the fast food franchises in the area. * Fishburger Helper is defeating the restaurant with it's Eat-At-Home service. A war started between them. * Blizzard loves to eat at this restraunt. His favorite thing is the O-Berry Burger. * In East Pengolia and West Pengolia, Burger Khan is kept, just for them to taunt Director Benny. * Alex12345a loves this restaurant, so he goes there every once in a while (he's on a fish diet) to eat a Popper and a cheeseburger. * EDFan12345 has tortured Mabel with the sign. * Akbaboy always eats the logo when he sees it. * Fudd once took down the sign off the restaurant and threw it at Penghis Khan. * Gary the Gaget Dude loves this place. He goes there for lunch every day. ** Sometimes,Penghis Khan slaps GGD with a whale because he loves this place. (very rarely). * Yorkay Porkay extremely loves this place. Some don't know if this is good or bad, because Darktan had placed an X-Burger in York's order which lead to the birth of PorkayYorkay X. * Fatyo Doesn't care about the guy at the register and orders 200,000 burgers every 12 hours. See also * McDoodle's * EFF * Happy Day Donuts * Penghis Khan Category:Rooms Category:Restaurants